Lie to Me
by wildly-wrathful
Summary: AU, Lilly's alive. Futurefic, LoganLilly, LoVe


Title: Lie to Me

Author: freakyclaudia

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas owns everything.

Pairing: Logan/Lilly, LoVe

Words: 887

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Lilly's alive. Future.

Spoilers: none, just know the characters.

Author's Note: I should be finishing the second chapter of my WIP story, but this popped into my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so tada! Okay, whatever, enjoy.

* * *

"So, how many times have you fucked her?" Lilly asked, glaring at her husband. She had known he'd been sleeping around with some floozy for the last month. He didn't bother to hide it. He didn't even take a shower afterwards to get her scent off of him.

"I've never fucked her, Lilly. I make love to her. I fuck you."

* * *

"Are you going to leave me?" She didn't want to care about his answer. She used to not give a fuck. She didn't care then, she shouldn't now. Only she did. She changed, he changed. Now he was the one who couldn't care less.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"We said our vows. They meant something." They hadn't meant anything. They were 19 and drunk, married by a guy wearing a cowboy hat and a missing front tooth. He had been happy at first, to be married to her. She remembered that. She had been miserable. She wanted to be free, to be able to bang anyone she wanted, whenever she wanted to. Being tied down wasn't going to stop her.

"Since when have you ever stuck to something?"

"Since I met her." Her. Whoever she was. He wouldn't tell her, and she kind of didn't want to know.

"So, what, I have her to thank for you staying with me?"

"I guess so." Irony of all ironies.

* * *

"What's her name?" She didn't even know why she continued to ask. Probably because he so adamantly wouldn't reveal her who she was, and that just made Lilly want to know more. It stung inside to know she shared her husband, but she could leave him whenever she wanted. She never did. She was getting older, and the fun wasn't so much fun these days. She didn't want to be stuck all by herself for the rest of her life.

"I'm not going to tell you that." He answered predictably.

"Why not?"

"Because you would track her down and break her." Damn right she would.

"Not very tough, is she?"

"Then I would have to fix her."

* * *

"What will you do when she wants more?"

"Hmmmm?" He mumbled, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper he held in his hands.

"You have no life with her. You can't marry her because you're married to me. And having children into an already broken home is not very smart. Not to mention it wouldn't be fair to the kid. You won't chuck me now Logan, but what will you do when she finally realizes there's no future with you? Will you leave me for her?"

"I don't know." It seemed like he didn't know much of anything concerning this situation. She wish he did. If he was going to abandon her, she wished he would do it fast. Rip it off like a band aid, get it over with. Drawing it out seemed to be more cruel than just dumping her flat on her face.

She wanted to ask more, but just walked over to the counter, popped one of her pills and downed it with vodka, then went back to bed. She wouldn't be having lunch with Veronica, Madison, and Meg today.

* * *

"Do you love me?" She felt pathetic. This wasn't her. She should be out club hopping, screwing men in dirty washrooms, sniffing coke in the back room, dancing her ass off and causing trouble. She didn't have the energy though. Not since she discovered her husband was in love with someone else.

"No." Even though she expected that answer, it still hurt.

"Then why did you marry me?"

"We were young. Our concept of love was messed up. I needed someone to hold onto. Everyone else in my life had left or betrayed me. Even you."

"I love you, now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Looking her in the eye, he answered truthfully, "I moved on."

She knew.

* * *

"Veronica?" It couldn't be. Veronica was her best friend. She wouldn't have an affair with her husband. V was the good one, the caring one, the one everyone cried their problems out to. She wouldn't do that to her, would she?

"Yes," Logan responded unknowingly to her mind's question.

"But, she wouldn't, no-"

"I love her." Logan loved Veronica. She was the one he was always with. The one he came home

smelling like. The one he stopped loving Lilly for. Veronica.

"No, no, no, no." She guessed she really should have figured it out. The sincere smiles cast each others way during another banquet, or party, or charity event. Longer than necessary touches. Hell, Logan carried her scent, and yet she never did match it.

"I want to marry her," Logan announced, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"You said you wouldn't leave."

"I lied."

"Logan, please-" I couldn't lose him. He was the only guy I had ever allowed myself to be attached to, even when I was sleeping around while being married to him. He had been there since sixth grade, my boyfriend since eighth, my husband for the last four years. How could he leave?

"You cheated on me, millions of times. I stayed with you because I thought I loved you. I thought I couldn't live without you. But I can."

"I love you _now_."

"And now I don't care."


End file.
